theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Northpoint
Northpoint is the northernmost realm of High Rock, and one of the three largest kingdoms in the area, along with Daggerfall and Wayrest. It has typically dominated the area around it, even before officially annexing the surrounding areas into the kingdom itself. The country itself is defined by rocky coastlines wracked by harsh weather, and a mountainous and cold interior, dominated by forest. Northpoint's culture is and has always been dominated by the sea. Most of the local tall tales, songs, and stories are about seafarers and corsairs, seamonsters and sirens. With a strong navy, powerful shipping industry, and prosperous fishing, this cultural focus is unlikely to let up soon.__FORCETOC__ House Caron The Carons of Northpoint are one of the oldest and proudest of the Royal Houses of High Rock, having been the stewards of Northpoint for hundreds of years. The family’s line can be traced back to Triaton Caron, a powerful and charismatic leader (and some say pirate) who drove the previous rulers (the names of whom have been lost to time) from Northpoint, and established himself as the King of the area. Local legends say that Triaton was the son of a mermaid and a pirate captain, though the tales are undoubtedly false. The Caron family is mainly responsible for Northpoint’s heavily sea-based culture. Early on, Northpoint was particularly infamous for its habit of both harboring and hiring pirates and privateers, and for often raiding their neighbors’ ports and coastal cities. In recent times, Northpoint has instead become the primary anti-piracy force for the Northernmost seas of High Rock, enabling safe and secure trade throughout the region. As it stands, the Kingdom’s main source of revenue beyond taxes comes from its prosperous fishing trade and powerful trading companies. A local saying in Northpoint is that the Carons reflect the region’s rather unpredictable weather. Just as a sunny warm day can suddenly turn into a violent rainstorm, so too can members of the Caron family be complete opposites. This is perhaps most easily seen in the current King, Daric Caron, and his late brother Baratheon IV. Baratheon was well known for being a personable, likable prince, one who was easy of temper and quick to laugh. But King Daric has always been infamous for being the exact opposite. Daric has always been known for his hard, no-nonsense personality (reports say that Daric refused to say “my beloved brother” at Baratheon’s funeral because he claimed he never loved him), and some claim that the king never smiles. The Caron coat of arms is a dual-tailed, crowned mermaid, and their motto is The Sea Never Yields. The Royal Family :: - KING DARIC CARON , King of Northpoint, Lord Sovereign of Sharnhelm, Darguard, Thornvale and Eagle Brook, Lord Protector of Thorkan, Auvernge, Alsace and White Haven. :: - King Daric’s wife, QUEEN ABELLE of House Darein :: - ELISSA , Princess of Northpoint and heir to all the lands and titles the ruler of Northpoint holds. The Royal Guard One of the most well respected organizations in Northpoint, the Royal Guard of Northpoint is tasked with protecting the ruler of the realm, and by extension his or her family. The order is several centuries old, and came about when the order formerly tasked with guarding the king, the Knights of the Tempest, forsoke their duty. Prior to the existance of the Royal Guard, the king of Northpoint would beguarded by a group of knights handpicked by the commander of the Knights of the Tempest. However, roughly 400 years ago, the commander of the Knights of the Tempest at the time, Ser Fergus Caron, the brother of the reigning king, tried to assassinate his brother through the knights that had been assigned to guard the king. It might have worked, had one of the knights, Ser Jacque Labeare, not chosen to uphold the duty that had been assigned to him. Ser Jacque managed to protect the king from harm, and in thanks the king named him Lord Commander of a special group of bodyguards for the king. Since their formation, the organization has been prone to many different types of organization. Since their is no set limit on the amount of members of the Royal Guard, all members are chosen personally by the Lord Commander (who is in turn chosen by his fellows), and their are no specific requirements to be in the Guard, the Guard has varied greatly based on the Commander at the time. The largest it has every been topped out at 20 members, all knights, and the smallest was four, all of whom were personal friends of the king and all fearsome warriors. Members of the Royal Guard typically serve for life, though they can be dismissed by either the Lord Commander of the monarch currently ruling. In fact, the ruler of Northpoint does retain the ability to override choices made by the Guard (whether in terms of recruits or the picking of the Commander himself), though few kings have ever chosen to excercise this power. Current Members :: - SER BARRON OF WHITE HAVEN - The current Lord Commander of the Royal Guard, Ser Barron is the most famous knight in Northpoint, having been one for well over 50 years, having been knighted when he was a teen. Though he is approaching 70, Ser Barron is still a very skilled warrior. Ser Barron chose to forfeit any land and titles he might have held when he joinged the Guard, thus abandoning his last name as well. :: - SER GARRETT CROWE - Called the Orphan Knight by his detractors is refrence to his heritage, Ser Garrett is a famously skilled fighter. Wielding a unique sword-spearweapon he calls Talon in battle, Ser Garrett is considered the most likely successor to the position of Lord Commander of the Royal Guard once Ser Barron passes away. ::: - IAN TUTSLEY, his squire, a boy of 14 :: - HAMMEN MITCHELL - Hammen, an old friend of Ser Barron, is a renowned weapons master, having proved himself capable of using almost anything in battle long ago. Though he is a rather notorious drunk, Hammen is still nevertheless considered a dangerous man to antagonize. :: - LADY FIONA OF GARNES - The eldest daughter of Lord Tarly Westerland, a minor lord of a small town called Garnes, Lady Fiona is the winner of numerous tourneys, both melees and jousts. Recruited personally by Ser Barron after besting his previous choice in one such tourney, Lady Fiona also chose to give her her land, titles, and surname. ::: - GASPARD ELLIOT, her squire, a young man of 17 :: - NATALIA REMES - Possibly the most well-connected person in Northpoint, Natalia has served as spymaster for King Daric for almost seven years, though she's only been a member of the Guard for three. Through her connections throughout the land, Natalia's information is considered just as valuable a protection for the king as a sword. :: - SER FRANKLIN MASTERSTON - Called the Knight of Songs for his talent at singing and playing the lute, Ser Franklin is often considered a younger version of Ser Barron. The youngest of Terrance Masterston's three sons, Ser Franklin is often relegated to being King Daric's public bodyguard whenever he's touring the country, being well-loved by the public and fulfilling their typical expectations of a knight, clad in gleaming armor. Ser Franklin and Ser Dorian have a long-standing hatred of one another, coming from the families's rivalry with one another. ::: - RICKARD DE CLISSON, his squire, a boy of 13 :: - SER DORIAN WICKHART - Considered one of the best-looking people in the world by many, Ser Dorian is called THE GRAY as much for his stark gray armor as for his family's coat of arms, a gray heart. Though considered a dandy by many of Northpoint's other knights, and though his close "friendship" with a Ser Basil Wilde is often looked down upon, Ser Dorian is nevertheless a skilled combatant. Ser Franklin and Ser Dorian have a long-standing hatred of one another, coming from the families's rivalry with one another. ::: - ALAN HALLWARD, his squire, a young man of 16 :: - SER SILAS HARTFORD - a middle-aged man from a minor House of no repute, Ser Silas earned his place on the guard before Ser Barron came to the position of Lord Commander, and is the only member still alive from that time. Ser Silas tends not to speak much, and, though he is as skilled a warrior as any member of the Royal Guard, has no notable titles or victories to his name. ::: - NATHAN LOURES, his squire, a boy of 14 The Royal Court :: - REDON SWIFT - The Grand Admiral of Northpoint’s Royal Navy, Swift is one of the few genuine friends the king has. The two met when Swift, then a privateer, worked together to clear out a large band of corsairs that had taken to attacking Northpoint after its war with Shornhelm. Largly responsible for the complete rout of the pirate fleet, and elevated to the position of Admiral because of it, Swift is one of the few people able to talk King Daric out of a action he is set on taking. :: - AELWIN SEEGNON - King Daric’s chamberlain, Aelwin has served the Caron family for over 40 years, like his father before him. In Daric's younger days, Aelwin was one of the few people who actually payed attention to Daric instead of his brother, and Daric is secretly grateful for that. Aelwin is, for the most part, in charge of the day-to-day affairs of Castle Northpoint, and keeps the castle clean, well-staffed, and an overal pleasant place to live. :: - LORD VINCENT COSTER - A minor lord from Normar Heights, Lord Coster is the royal treasurer. Lord Coster is a buisness man through and through, and is directly responsible for Northpoint's internal financial taxes, and has influence in their external as well. Because of his expensive tastes (having gained his large fortune himself, rather than inheriting it, he enjoys getting to spend it), and because of the somewhat heavy taxes of Northpoint, he is sometimes called LORD COSTLY. :: - SER QUENTIN PERRIEN - The Grand Marshal of Northpoint’s army, Ser Quentin is an aging soldier, older than the next oldest resident of the castle, Ser Barron, by almost 15 years. His age has begun to affect him, and he can no longer walk very quickly or for very far, and his bad back has left him constantly hunched over. Regardless, Ser Quentin retains a strong mind for strategy, though he is prone to forgetting names of those around him. :: - HARMAN BANNING - The new commander of the City Guard of Northpoint, Harman, a commoner, has only recently come into the position after the previous commander, a Ser Dunk Sogdwills, was found to be corrupt, and was executed by King Daric. An honest and well-respected guard, he is dead-set on restoring the honor of the City Guard, and cleansing it entirely of corruption. Though this has lead to a certian overbearingness towards his guardsmen, most do appreciate the thought, and his superiors support his effort to clean up the Guard. :: - BWEEP BOOP - The court jester and fool brought in by Abelle Caron to try to lighten her husbands moods. Though his real name is actually Ramon de Salouis, and he is actually fairly intellegent, Bweep often plays up his persona for no other reason than he likes to entertain. Some suspect, however, that he is one of many spies employed by Natalia Remes. The City of Northpoint ''' {WIP} '''Primary Noble Houses In Northpoint HOUSE DAREIN, owners of prosperous Darein Shipping Company,'' We Who Dare, Win'' :: - PROSPER DAREIN, a man of 37, Lord of Faith’s Leap, Warden of the Shore; brother to the queen ::: - his wife, LADY ARIANE ::: - his son, CORRAM, heir to Faith’s Leap :: - LORD RALEIGH DAREIN, a man of 35, present manager of Darein Shipping Company; brother to the queen ::: - his late wife, LADY MARGARET ::: - his children: :::: - FLORIAN, a boy of 12 :::: - JEANNE, a girl of 9 :::: - MARIA, a girl of 8 HOUSE GARDNER, Honor Above All :: - JACOB GARDNER, a man of 25, Lord of Lake Salworth; (recently) Lord of Whitam Forest HOUSE MASTERSTON, We Master All :: - TERRENCE MASTERSTON, a man of 48, Lord of Storm’s Watch, Warden of the Coast :::: - his wife, LADY YVONNE ::::: - his children: :::::: - OWEN, heir to Storm's Watch, a man 28 :::::: - SER PATRICK, a man of 25 :::::: - SER FRANKLIN, a young man of 23, knight of the Royal Guard HOUSE WICKHART, Always Strong :: - HENRY WICKHART, a man of 49, Lord of Normar Heights, Warden of the Peak :::: - his late wife SYBIL ::::: - his children: :::::: - FERMOR, heir to Normar Heights, 27 years of age :::::: - LADY VICTORIA, 23 years of age :::::: - SER DORIAN, 23 years of age, knight of the Royal Guard HOUSE ASHCROFT, Steadfast Until the End :: - SER WILLARD ASHCROFT, an old man of 63, Lord of the Southern Road HOUSE LEORIANE, Courage Like Lions :: - LADY DARCY LEORIANE, Lady of Riverton, Warden of the Heartland, a woman of 50 :::: - her children: ::::: - LADY AMELIA, heir to Riverton, 26 years of age ::::: - SER DERION, 24 years old ::::: - SILENA, a daughter of 20 ::::: - CAMILLE, a daughter of 17 Category:Lore Category:Northpoint